


Scars

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Mum is mentioned, but not actually here yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: Took inspiration from the song Scars by Boy Epic, I just felt that it adhered to Lucifer quite well. Never done a song fic before, but here you go. The song and the characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a mo. This hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own, sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, and feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcome :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration from the song Scars by Boy Epic, I just felt that it adhered to Lucifer quite well. Never done a song fic before, but here you go. The song and the characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a mo. This hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own, sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, and feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcome :)

_I’ll take my bow_

_I won't make a sound_

_I whisper truce as the ashes hit the ground_

_Hush love_

_No, I'm not what you think that I'm made of_

_I'm a story_

_I'm a breakup_

_Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down_

 

He paced round the penthouse in agitation and frustration. Where the hell was his brother? He surely should have been here by now? Growling, he changed his course and set his sights on the bar, grabbing a tumbler and pouring two fingers of his favourite whiskey. He downed it in one, then poured himself another, and another. Why not? It’s not like he could get drunk. The benefits of immortality, at least when the dear detective wasn’t anywhere near.

 

By the time Amenadiel arrived Lucifer was on to his 7th glass. “What took you so bloody long?” He rounded on the angel.

 

To which Amenadiel answered with his signature scowl “I was… preoccupied”

 

“Yes, well, I know Maze is rather a handful and quite demanding at times, especially in that sense,” Lucifer gave his brother a knowing look, “but I should like to think we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

Amenadiel had the good grace to look ashamed, the scowl slipping from his features to be replaced with a reverent expression.

 

If Lucifer’s eyes rolled any further he’d see his brain “Do try to cheer up will you? I’ve got better things to do other than look at your miserable countenance all night.” Lucifer bemoaned, and added as an afterthought, “Do you ever actually smile? Because for the life of me I can’t think of a time you ever have.”

 

And as quickly as it had disappeared, it returned, Amenadiel’s brows knitting together in annoyance as they always did when in his younger brother’s presence. _Oh father, why did you have to send me to deal with him?_ Sighing at the lack of a response from on high, Amenadiel returned his attention to his brother.

 

“Quite finished with your introspection there?” Without waiting for a reply, Lucifer turned on his heel and strode to the elevator, “Let’s be off then, something tells me mother dearest won’t be staying quiet for much longer. And we all know how she likes her drama, I’d rather not see what she’d deem a ‘suitable’ return after so long in hell.”

 

At that Amenadiel starts and narrows his eyes “You have the nerve to order me around and chastise me for having some downtime, after I’ve been searching non-stop this past week, while you’ve had your little pity party? What have you to show? More empty bottles?” with a sound of disgust Amenadiel walks to the balcony, wings appearing “I don’t need your help, I can do this on my own.”

 

“Yes, well who is the more powerful being here hmm? Besides, I was the one who died and went to hell, I think I’m allowed time to recoupera-“

\----------------

Unbeknownst to the two angels, a certain detective took that moment to step off the elevator. Upon exiting she went to call out for Lucifer, announcing her presence. But stopped short when she heard voices, for some reason currently unknown to her, she cautiously poked her head around the corner to view the two brothers.

\-----------------

“No, you know how vital this is. You above all know what she is capable of. Why waste time?” Amenadiel interrupts, his voice rising a pitch in incredulity. Sighing, he turns to face his brother “What did she do to you Lucifer? Before you were both cast out… what happened?”

 

_Can you see my scars?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

 

Lucifer stood gaping at the sudden, drastic change in the conversation. For a few short moments his thoughts escaped him, everything was blank, and then it all came rushing back. Her face, that malicious grin. Her usually gentle voice taking on a much more sinister tone. His panic at not being able to move more than a few inches, the chains making sure of that. Then, the sudden onset of excruciating pain. It didn’t end, it would never end. She didn’t pause once, that grin growing ever wider… No. He had to block it out. He couldn’t… just couldn’t. At that thought the towering walls slammed back up, his jaw set, his eyes flashing fire causing Amenadiel to take an involuntary step backwards.

 

_So, who's it gonna be?_

_The one that you only need_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

_So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

 

“That doesn’t concern you, nor will it ever concern you.” He growled.

 

“Why won’t you just tell me? I understand that it’s hard for yo-“

 

“No. No you don’t understand. You can never understand. Just leave well enough alone for once.” Lucifer all but whispered, but in the silence of the penthouse, it was almost deafening.

 

At that Amenadiel’s emotions took hold and he yelled “Why must you shut yourself off? I only want to help, brother! Why can’t you see that? You see shadows everywhere you turn; you never place your trust in anything or anyone! You were supposed to be the perfect creation, the one everyone aspired to be. But look at you now. You’re not His greatest creation, you’re His greatest mistake!”

 

Amenadiel’s eyes widened almost comically as he realised his folly, “I – Brother, I didn’t mean – you know I nev-“

 

_This is the end_

_My beloved friends_

_I'm lost in dreams and all I know is where I've been_

_Run love_

_I'm the truth that you're afraid of_

_I'm a fever that you made up_

_Just a martyr on a bridge that's burning down_

 

Lucifer started to chuckle, a small smile adorning his features, but it was void of humour. All it held was pain, “No, you’re right. I am his greatest mistake. The one creation that wasn’t content with what he received and wanted more.” Lucifer’s voice was rising now, “Was it really so bad, so utterly, inconceivably horrifying that I ask a question? After all I’d done, all I’d suffered for our father, for all of you, you would’ve thought that I had at least earned the right to an answer! But instead, look what I got! Look where it got me!” spreading his arms wide Lucifer strode towards Amenadiel.

 

_Can you see my scars?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

_So, who's it gonna be?_

_The one that you only need_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

_So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

 

Stopping a hairs breadth from his elder brothers face Lucifer sneered “Look at the monster I have become, the monster he made me!” his form flickered, charred flesh and flashes of stark white bone coming to the fore before fading back to alabaster smooth skin, debonair hair and suave stubble.

 

Amenadiel flinched in the face of Lucifer’s rage and pain but kept eye contact with his little brother, even as the dark orbs gave way to smouldering crimson. Lucifer stood, shaking, barely containing his wrath, but after an immeasurable amount of time had passed his shoulders slumped.

\----------------

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat as she slid down the wall to sit in a heap on the floor, eyes wide and staring. What had she just seen? Lucifer… He had been telling the truth? That couldn’t be right, it just wasn’t possible. But she knew she couldn’t hide behind the empty words any longer, her entire world view had just been unceremoniously sat on its ass. Suffice to say it was taking just a moment for her brain to compute.

 

She was horrified, not of Lucifer, but rather of what had been done to him. How could anyone do that to their own child? How could anyone be so callous, so cruel?

 

She tried to rise to her feet only for her knees to wobble and deposit her once more on the ground. Gritting her teeth in determination the detective slowly stood, using the wall to push herself upright. Chloe stood, the wall her crutch, and listened intently as she gained her bearings.

\----------------

Lucifer screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away, when he finally opened his eyes to look at Amenadiel once more all his brother saw swirling in the bottomless depths was endless pain and suffering. Amenadiel wanted to comfort his brother but refrained for he knew it would not be received well.

 

Striding – because the devil didn’t shuffle no matter the circumstances, he did have a reputation to uphold – back to the bar Lucifer went to reach for his tumbler before snatching up the bottle instead. Taking a long pull from the priceless whiskey he let some of his impenetrable fortress crumble “I-I can’t tell you what she did,” he glanced over his shoulder at the stunned archangel, “just that even I would think twice before inflicting it upon even the most deserving souls in Hell. I’m afraid that will have to satisfy your curiosity for now brother.” he croaked.

 

_Can you see my scars?_

 

Nodding before realising Lucifer was no longer looking, the eldest of Gods sons replied “I’m sorry brother. I should have stood by your side, we all should have. I’m sorry for failing you.”

 

The devil didn’t respond, only stared at nothing, his mind dwelling on dark memories once buried deep.

 

Taking that as his que to leave his brother in peace, Amenadiel turned and walked back out onto the balcony once more and spread his wings wide. The cool night air rolling in from the ocean ruffled the feathers and sent a shiver down the mighty archangels’ spine. He turned and said softly, “I know I have a lot to atone for, but if you want to talk, about anything, you know where I am brother.” And with that he launched himself into the night sky.

 

Lucifer didn’t even register the absence of his brothers’ presence, too caught up in what had happened so long ago. So much so that he didn’t notice Chloe till she gently laid her hand on his shoulder and startled him from his reverie.

 

“I’m sorry detective, I-I didn’t see you there,” he swallowed, “what can I do for you?”

 

Chloe gazed up into his eyes, eyes that had seen so, so much as a gentle smile graced her face, “I think I should be asking that question Lucifer. Are you okay?”

 

_Can you feel my heart?_

 

The devil felt his eyes grow wide as his stomach plummeted to his feet, “You… you saw?” he gasped out and at Chloe’s nod continued, “Why are you still here?”

 

_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

 

“Because you are my partner Lucifer. You are my friend. Probably the best I’ve ever had.” She rubs his arm lightly in an attempt to reassure him, “I don’t care who or what you are, as far as I’m aware you’re still you. And I know you wouldn’t hurt me, you never lie, right?”

 

_So, who's it gonna be?_

_The one that you only need_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

_So, who's gonna save us now_

_When the ashes hit the ground?_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_

 

Swallowing hard, Lucifer let her lead him over to the sofa in the middle of the room and watched, astounded as she sat next to him and took his hand in both of hers. “Well, I-I have a few questions…” she asked nervously.

 

Nodding dumbly before taking hold of the reins of his rampant mind once more he managed to reply, “I don’t doubt it detective, but-”

 

Squeezing his hand, she cut him off, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy Lucifer,” her smile grows, “I’m here for the long haul. I’m here for you.”

 

Smile budding to match hers, Lucifer takes in everything about her as if he’s seeing her for the first time. She truly was a remarkable human. His remarkable human. “Alright then Chloe, ask away…”

 

_So who's it gonna be?_

_The one that you only need_

_I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery_


End file.
